


Hues of Heartstrings and Heartaches

by babyjules16, thespectacularstorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectacularstorm/pseuds/thespectacularstorm
Summary: Cléopatra and her twin sister Lumière were hopeless romantics, both in love with the idea of falling in love. Meeting their soulmate, getting married, and living their happily ever after. . .but life isn't a fairytale. . .and most people are heartless.A bad breakup turns Lumière's heart to stone and makes her build a wall around herself that no one can break. . .and Cléopatra's heart is empty and she feels life has no meaning.Can a vacation mend these broken girls? Will life continue to be a waste? Or will they find a happy end to their fairytale?





	Hues of Heartstrings and Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is a little side story I thought of when I was at work and you know I had to bring my sister along for the ride. I hope you enjoy it. ~ babyjules16
> 
> Uhhh hey guys I hope you enjoy our weird adventures. It's mostly meant to be comedy but honestly you never know with us. Stay tuned to find out lol ~storm

The sun was bright, radiating down on the beautiful city. People were enjoying all the sights, coming from near and far just for the scenery. Pristine white beaches with crystal blue waters lined the coast and exotic greenery filled the mainland. The weather was warm and inviting even so late into the afternoon. It was a true paradise befitting upper-class travelers. 

“God, I wish we could go to the aquarium.”

“We’ll go after we’re settled. . .or how about tomorrow so we can enjoy a full day of adventure.”

The two young girls had just arrived in the luxurious city and were headed to the Four Seasons hotel for their vacation.

“Lumière can’t we just go out a little,” the younger of the two mumbled.

“Cléo, we are gonna rest today 'cause it’s already late. Tomorrow we’re gonna drink and fuck this city in the ass so hard it’s gonna need a new ass!”

That brought a smile to Cléo’s face. 

“We have arrived,” the driver said as he pulled up to the exorbitant hotel. It looked like a glass chateau but on a much grander scale, similar to a modern European castle. The architecture was simply astonishing from the intricate design of each layer to the color scheme outdoors. Large windows and balconies lined each floor of the hotel going all the way up to the top. Neutral colors painted the exterior while colorful plants provided a pop of contrast to allure the eye. The driveway up to the front entrance was lined with various tropical plants from palm trees and figs to bougainvillea, orchids, and birds of paradise. The beautiful arrangement of vibrant flora set the tone for guests hailing from lands all over the world wishing to experience new life in their vacation. 

“Holy shit,” Lumière’s eyes widened as she took in the view.

“You. . .booked this place. . .for me?” tears pooled in Cléo’s brown eyes. As an architect herself, she had a deeper appreciation for the design used for its creation. 

“Don’t you dare start fucking crying,” Lumière pushed open the door. The melanin princess stepped out of the car as if she was a movie star. Her curly brown hair had been flat ironed and styled into a gorgeous side bob, stopping at her collar bone and covering her left eye. Her gold Versace shield sunglasses protected her already damaged eyes from the sun. The sun-kissed girl’s off-shoulder mustard yellow crop top contrasting against her dark skin glowed in the sunlight, the ruffles dancing in the soft breeze. A bit of her stomach showed as her white paper Arizona pants covered only up to just below the navel, hugging her hips snuggly as she moved. The beautiful girl twirled on her suede floral print stiletto pumps, which matched her top, to grab her Lillie Pebble Micheal Kors purse out the car. “Fuck that chimpanzee bastard. Now bring ya ass,” she reached in pulling her twin sister out with brute force.

Cléopatra stumbled out the car, almost losing her footing in her black Guiseppe Zanotti Harmony heels. Her Rastafarian Tommy Hilfiger net dress, with slits on both sides that stopped above her hip, exposed her lovely dark skin that was a shade or two lighter than her sister’s. The netted dress revealed the black Saint Laurent laced floral bodysuit underneath which also left nothing hidden. “Jesus! Just rip my arm off!” She reached into the vehicle for her gray women's Gucci shades, careful not to ruin her colorful afro space buns. The gold and blonde streaks in her brown hair practically glowed in the sunlight matching the golden Fenty glitter that lined her cheekbones. Her Balenciaga fanny pack bouncing against her hip as she moved away from the vehicle. “Also, your damn nails scratched me!” 

Lumière looked at her Swarovski crystal chrome claws, “sorry. . .”

“Why’d you get stilettos nails? I thought you were a coffin bitch,” Cléo presented her white and blue crystal coffin nails.

“I wanted to stunt,” she shrugged. “Dopinder!! Please get the bags!”

“Yes, right away!”

“Cléo you wan-” she turned to see her sister zoned out staring into the distance. “Hey. . .” she pulled her into a hug. “Forget him, you’re a queen. I promise this vacation will be amazing.”

Cléopatra wiped her eyes, “okay. . .”

“Your bags are ready shall I help you?” Dopinder scratched behind his head nervously.

“No, the bag boy will help. . .BAG BOY!” Lumière yelled as the poor boy ran to assist.

“I’m sorry,” Cléo laughed as she made her way inside.

“Enjoy your time here Dopinder! I’ll call if we need you,” she blew him a kiss, leaving him completely flustered.

“It’s so much nicer inside,” Cléo spun around taking in all the beauty around her. The walls were painted light grey, almost white to the untrained eye, with golden accents. There was a red carpet from the main entrance to the front desk in the center of the room while the rest was of white marble with hints of gold flecks. The main lobby also held a large crystal chandelier dangling from the high ceiling as if they entered some kind of palace. People bustled around taking in the art and attractions as well as toting their luggage to their respective rooms. 

“Hahahaa come on. I can’t wait to ge-” the dark-skinned girl crashed into something, mostly due to the fact she was looking at her sister.

“Are you okay?!” Cléopatra caught her sister who was clutching her head as she stumbled back.

“Who the fuck?!?!”

 _“Oh dear Neptune. . .”_ Cléo thought, bracing herself for her sister’s inner demon. Her personalities tend to switch like a light, something Cléo had gotten used to since they're always together. She knew just from the tone that she wasn't thinking like herself but as the other version of her, the more irrational one.

“Well excuse you,” a rich deep octave voice made the twins look in front of them.

A tall tan man stood before them. He wore a blue pinstripe Armani suit, his muscles looked as if it were threatening to rip the material. Radiant green eyes stared down at Lumière, a slight glare in his gaze. The man’s dark brown hair was slicked back almost looked black in the luminescent bulbs.

“. . .wha-” she said breathlessly.

“I believe you owe me an apology,” he leaned down slightly.

“An ap-. . .”

That seemed to snap the girl back to reality as she finally stood up straight.

“An apolo what?! If you wouldn’t have blocked my path I wouldn’t have bumped into you!”

“You weren’t paying attention. Take responsibility.”

“Fuck responsishitity!”

“Dear God please,” her sister prayed silently. She knew her sister wasn't going to apologize no matter what this man had said to her. If anything, the girl would end up arguing and they'd both have to fight him so she prepared for the worst.

The man took a step towards her, looming over her with his towering presence. The height difference was immense seeing how she was only 5’3, the heels only adding a few inches.

“Such a foul mouth for such a little girl,” he smirked down at her.

Instantly she shrunk in on herself, eyes going to the floor.

“What a reaction,” he went to grab her face but stopped short of grazing her cheek.

“Sebastian!”

The man turned his back on the girl, looking toward the loud voice.

 _“Time to go.”_ Lumière thought as she came to her senses.

Lumière grabbed her sister’s hand and pulled her to the front desk. “Room for Lumière Ackerman. Hurry please,” she whispered loud enough for the man to hear her. He quickly searched her room up and handed her the keys for her and her sister.

“Hey! I’m still waiting for my apology!” The man noticed them sneaking off.

“I didn’t know dicks were allowed to roam freely! Fuck off asswipe! Green jolly fucking giant!” Lumière pulled Cléopatra toward the elevator.

“I’m sorry,” Cléo mouthed.

The man watched the girl raise her middle finger as the door closed. “Heh. . .fucking brat,” he chuckled.

“Who was that?”

“My soon to be new pet,” he walked toward the entrance of the building, the other man following not too far behind him.

 

``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

 

“Fucking weirdo,” Lumière came out of the room wearing a large yellow Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt, her hair beginning to curl into an afro due to the heat from the shower.

“Let it go,” Cléo rolled her eyes her curly multi-colored hair pulled into a loose messy bun.

“No. How dare he. . .fucking stupid ass. . .beautiful green eyes. . .ugh,” she flopped down on her sister, completely lacking any respect for personal space.

Cléo laughed as she scrolled on her phone, her Gucci blade hoodie pulled over her knees.

“What you reading?”

“Some spideypool,” she smiled.

“That reminds me, I need to go see if Attack on Titan updated,” Lumière got up to go in the room when she paused. In a flash, she jumped on her sister and began smacking her with her breast.

“I will fucking bite you!”

Lumière sprinted in the room as Cléo threw a bottle at her.

“Bitch!”

“Fuck you!” Cléo laughed as she rolled over.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

“Who the fuck is that?” Cléo whispered as she stared at the door.

Lumière peeked around the corner, “who the fuck is that?”

“I don’t know,” Cléo whispered.

**_“Room service.”_ **

Lumière shrugged and went back in the room. Cléo went to the door, hesitant at first because she knew neither of them called for room service. She pondered whether it was just a complimentary thing with their vacation package but quickly dismissed the thought and opened it. The man from earlier stood before her with a blank stare.

“Why hello, your sister around?”

Cleo stared up at him, her face void of all emotion. “Nope.” She tried to shut the door, only for him to grab hold of the top.

“I think she is,” he pushed it enough to glimpse inside.

“Excuse me.”

Cléopatra watched as the man was pushed aside and a new man appeared, her heart skipped three beats. The man in front of her was extremely tall compared to her, seeing how she was only an inch taller than her sister. He was an inch shorter than his friend. His tan skin was kissed with several freckles across his cheeks. Lightly curled black hair was left messy which contrasted from his white Brioni dress shirt and matching black suit pants. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, neatly folded back, and the top buttons were undone down to his chest. She stared up into his gray eyes that showed amusement and kindness.

“Don’t mind him. He has terrible manners along with some abandonment issues,” he smiled. “My name is Niko, and this here is Sebastian.” He took hold of Cléo’s hand, “your name dear?”

The dark-skinned angel was wide-eyed and could barely speak. “Cléopatra,” she said breathlessly.

“Perfect name for a beautiful queen,” he kissed her hand.

“Cléo who was a-” Lumière stopped, staring at the random stranger holding her sister’s hand. “Who the? Let go of my sister.”

“You,” Sebastian pushed past the two.

“Cléo what the fuck?!” she tried to pull down her shirt to cover herself.

“What do you want me to do!?! I don’t know what’s happening!”

“I came here for my apology,” he ran a hand through his gelled hair.

“What are you?! A stalker?! Get out!”

“How about we all get to know each other? Let’s play 21 questions,” Niko smiled.

Sebastian looked back at Niko, it was as if they needed no words to be exchanged.

“Good idea. You come with me.” Grabbing Lumière’s wrist he began to drag her to the room.

“Wait what?! Hell no!”

“Floppy dead weight! Floppy dead weight!” Cléopatra screamed as she tried to run to assist her sister but the hold on her wrist tightened.

Both men watched in complete shock as Lumière promptly dropped to the floor. 

“What the?. . .get up! What is she doing?!”

“Just pick her up,” Niko shrugged as he plopped down on the couch with his arms wrapped around Cléopatra, holding her in place as she flailed her legs.

Sebastian struggled to lift her off the ground as the girl made her whole body go limp. “Enough of this,” he growled. He knelt and lifted Lumière over his shoulder with swift force.

“Shit, Cléo what do I do?!”

“Panic!” Cléopatra said as she struggled harder to be released so she could help free her sister.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Lumière began to flail and scream in the man's muscular arms.

“Jesus Hussein Christ! Relax!” He went through the bedroom door and closed it behind him. Sebastian set Lumière on her feet and she instantly backed away from him.

“Wh-what do you want?”

The man caught his breath as he glared at the fiesty woman in front of him. “You’re a handful.”

“Thank you,” she smirked.

“Apology. Now.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m tired of your mouth and your fucking attitude,” he stalked towards her quickly causing her to back against the window.

She turned her head and stared down at the city, the lights of the night shining bright beautifully below them. The view from their presidential suite overlooked a good portion of the city to the sealine past it. At night when the ambient lights came on, it illuminated the room with radiant hues while during the day the large windows provided natural warmth and sunlight. 

“Hey,” he caged her with his arms, hands pressed firmly against the glass. “Pay attention.”

She stared up at him for a few seconds before casting her eyes aside, “what?”

“Apology. . .I’m waiting.”

The silence between them was deafening, the young woman refusing to back down, and the older male was slowly running out of patience.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Cléopatra sat stiff and awkward at the far end of the couch. Without her sister by her side, the anxiety within her heart started to swell her thoughts with insecurities. She was never good at socializing with strangers, especially not men who looked like they stepped out of a magazine.

“No need to be so nervous buttercup.”

She flinched, looking at him shyly. Contrary to her bold sister, Cléo was naturally timid and lacked the proper confidence to attempt communication outside her comfort zone. The way he was so gentle and affectionate with her only made the angel more nervous. If she were paler her complexion would be flushed with a deep red blush from ear to ear. 

“I won’t bite. . .well not that hard,” his eyes gleamed as he smiled at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Ju~st kidd~ing,” he sang. Her bewildered face made him laugh richly. “So, what brings you out here?” He took note of how she began to fidget, obviously uncomfortable.

“Well, my sister said I need a vacation. . .”

“Why would she say that?”

“I. . .went through a. . .bad break up recently,” she mumbled. Memories of what took place started to cloud her thoughts forcing her to choke back the tears as she usually did. She hated crying, despised doing so in front of people she didn't know, but the wounds were too fresh not to. The young girl felt like she was taking a test, one of which she was already failing.

“What happened?” 

“He. . .he,” her voice wavered and tears poured down her face in a silent cry.

The gray-eyed man gently cupped her cheeks with his hands, turning her head so he could stare into her eyes. “For some reason. . .there’s a pain in my chest due to your tears,” his face was blank but his eyes held deep emotion. “Only cry for me,” he leaned down to kiss her.

Cléopatra’s eyes widened as he towered over her small frame. Her mind started to panic from the sudden closeness, freaking out from almost being kissed by a stranger. “Ahhhh!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**_“Ahhhh!”_ **

Lumière’s head snapped toward the door. “Cléo!” she pushed Sebastian back trying to run to the door.

“Hey,” he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her.

Lumière wasted no time breaking free and kicking him in the chest sending him crashing to the floor. She threw open the door and saw Niko hovering over her sister, the frightened puppy look in her eyes as he held her face.

“It’s not. . .I mean,” he stood with his hands up in surrender. “Let me-”

“Mother fu-” she ran and jumped up, kicking him over the couch. “Cléo are you okay?!”

Cléopatra nodded as she got up to hug her sister.

“Tch that hurt,” Niko groaned rubbing the back of his head as he stood back up.

As if magically, Lumière had backed her sister against the wall, shielding her with her own body and holding a knife as protection in front of her.

Sebastian came storming out of the room, “look I tried to be patient but I’m sick of this shit.”

“I will fucking cut you,” Lumière growled.

“55.”

Niko laughed as he came toward the trio.

“55?”

“That’s how many time I’m going to spank you if you don’t start behaving.”

The two girls’ jaws dropped, both too speechless to say a word. They were both caught off-guard by his sudden forwardness. Sebastian took note of how Lumière shivered, he had her full attention now.

“Now. Come.” he took a step forward.

Lumière swung the knife, mostly out of fear, and stepped back. Niko pulled Sebastian back quickly, the knife slashed the man’s shirt across his chest but missed his skin.

Sebastian’s eyes turned a dark shade of green as he growled, “65.”

“Wha? Clé-Cléo what do I do?” she whispered. Her sister only shook her head too frightened to speak up.

“We have to fix that,” Niko mumbled for only Sebastian to hear. Niko pushed, and I literally mean **pushed** , Sebastian aside and knelt down in front of the duo. “Your name?”

The girl glanced at Sebastian who scratched the back of his neck shamefully.

 _“I didn’t even ask for her name.”_ Sebastian thought as he looked away.

“Lumière. . .”

“Lumière. . .Cléopatra. . .I, Niko, sincerely apologize on both our behalfs. We believe that fate has made our paths to cross, and we wish to test out a. . .special relationship. A relationship full of love and trust, but most importantly lust,” he smirked.

“Cléo. . .are we high?”

“Nope.”

“Okay just checking.”

“Lumière I can tell from how you reacted to Sebastian that you have masochistic tendencies,” his eyebrow rose with confidence.

“. . .so?” she glared, obviously irritated.

“Cléo my sweet, I can pick up some from you as well.”

“Actually, I’m more of a closeted sadist,” she mumbled as she clutched her sister’s shirt.

“Even better. . .I’ll enjoy our time together,” he winked playfully.

Lumière growled as she shielded her sister from the man.

“Lumière, if you would allow me. . .I would love to heal, love, and cherish your sister in all the places she is broken. Appreciate what her ex never accepted. Allow her to be herself and grow into the woman I know she can be. If I fail, you can take your revenge on me. . .even if it costs me my life,” he bowed his head down.

The oldest twin was speechless, no one has ever shown earnest love and desire for her sister before.

**_Sniff Sniff_ **

Lumière turned to see Cléo crying, bottom lip out in a pout. “Cléo?! You okay?”

“No one’s ever said such things to me before,” she cried.

“Will you have me Cléopatra?”

Cléopatra looked at her sister for confirmation.

Sighing as she dropped the knife, Lumière wiped her sister’s eyes. “It’s up to you.”

“I accept!” Cléo sobbed into her sister’s shirt.

The shorter girl stared at the freckled man, examining him. “I’ll kill you if you hurt her,” her serious tone left no room for discussion.

“Yes ma’am.”

Sebastian watched the whole situation awkwardly. Lumière’s affection for her sister made him feel an emotion he couldn’t describe, it sickened him. Niko signaled for Sebastian, with a roll of his eyes he copied Niko’s position.

“What you gonna propose now too?” Lumière asked disgustedly.

Sebastian sighed as he held out his hand and waited.

Lumière cautiously placed her small hand in his large palm.

“I apologize for my brute behavior. Before a pet can accept you, you must earn its trust.”

”Pet?” she chuckled.

“I don’t believe I can love you, but I can promise to cherish all of you. This wall to protect yourself will no longer be needed. I will show you that your pain and anger can go away.”

The girl pulled her hand away, placing it on her pounding heart. Cléo could feel her sister’s anxiety and knew her personalities were trying to think of a way to protect themselves. “You’re okay,” she whispered.

“Be mine. My pet. My princess. I ask for obedience. . .I expect you to behave. . .I’ll make you my good girl and in return, I’ll teach you to love yourself. . .to accept yourself. . .and be the best that you can possibly be.”

“All that. . .but you won’t fall in love with me?”

“Yes,” he said without missing a beat.

“Promise.”

Both men were shocked by her response, unsure why she needed such reassurance.

“I promise. This hand, it will play with you. . .it will punish you. . .it will pleasure you. . .but above all else, it will protect you. Lumière. . .will you take my hand?”

_“What should we do?”_

_~~“I’m finna grab his hand. . .duh.” ~~~~~~_

 

_“No! Think!”_

_~~“About free dick and money?” ~~~~~~_

 

_“Okay go head. . .now when his penis is little and we find out he’s broke.”_

_~~“Fuck off!” ~~~~~~_

 

She slowly placed her hand back in his gently. “Let’s see you earn my trust,” she smirked.

“I accept your challenge,” he kissed her hand. Quickly he yanked her hand and pulled her over his shoulder. “Now, Niko. . .Cléopatra if you’d excuse us. I have some business to handle.”

“What? Wait! Cléo help!”

Cléo went to grab her sister’s hand when Niko pulled her into his lap as he fell back onto the couch.

“No you don’t. Stay put,” he said playfully.

Cléo immediately went quiet as she mumbled an okay under her breath, her cheeks starting to warm from getting flustered.

Again Sebastian carried the girl into the room and shut the door. He set Lumière down gently, staring into her dark brown eyes.

“What,” she asked as she looked to the side.

“Eye contact.”

“What?” This time confusion laced her tone.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. “We need to work on your eye contact,” he leaned down closer to her face.

Lumière shrunk in and clenched her eyes waiting for whatever was about to happen.

“I can’t wait to see all of your reactions.” He released her, turning to examine the room. “Which bed is yours?”

“Tha-that one,” she pointed to the bed closer to the window.

He moved and sat down on the bed adjusting his cufflink.

She slowly backed up against the window.

“Uh uhh. Over my lap, now.”

“What?”

“Lap. Now.”

“Wh-why?”

Sebastian knew he needed to be patient with her, that she needed to learn to be an obedient pet. “You owe me 65 spankings.”

“65?!”

“Each time you cursed at me, calling me a dick, not listening to me, and each time you attacked me. Especially trying to cut me,” he displayed his cut shirt.

“That math doesn’t even add up!”

“I count in fives. Now come here.”

Lumière played with her fingers nervously.

“Or. . .I can press you against that window so everyone can see what a naughty girl you’ve been,” he rose to his feet.

“No-no I’ll-mmm”

Sebastian began to play with her ears, scratching behind it gently. “So my kitten can purr. . .are you going to accept your punishment without causing trouble?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed.

The tall man went back to his previous spot, “come.”

The dark-skinned girl slowly moved toward him, laying over his lap with her ass propped up over his knee.

“Good girl.” he carefully lifted her shirt to expose her pink ruffled panties, and without thinking twice he ripped the garment at the seam.

Lumière gasped from the sudden display of strength mixed with the sound of her ruined panties, “did you just rip m-”

**_SMACK_ **

**“Quiet.”**

Her voice was taken by pure shock. The bass in his voice appealing to her more submissive nature.

“I’ll buy you new ones. I will strike you 65 times, now since this is your first time I will count for you. You will not move or try to get up. You can be as loud as you want, and always remember the pain and pleasure you’re about to feel.”

The girl’s heart was racing as she tried to prepare herself for the next hit.

“Are you ready?”

“Ye-yes.”

**_SMACK_ **

“That’s yes sir little girl.”

“Yes sir,” she said as her face fell into the mattress to conceal any hint of a sound she might make.

**_SMACK_ **

The girl gripped the sheets into her fists, letting out a soft moan.

“One.” Sebastian pulled the hair at the nape of her neck into his fist, causing her to release a surprised gasp. “Let me hear you.”

**_SMACK_ **

“Two.”

**_SMACK_ **

**_SMACK_ **

**_SMACK_ **

The girl was already panting, the pain exciting her body down to its core.

“Five.” The man stared at their reflection in the window and smirked as they made eye contact. “We’re just getting started kit.”

**_SMACK_ **

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Cléopatra sat in his Niko’s lap anxiously, the man had wrapped his arms around her torso and was inhaling the scent of her hair. “What are you doing?”

“Your hair smells lovely,” he grinned pressing his nose into her scalp to take in more of the sweet rosy aroma.

“Thank you. . .can I get up now?” She questioned as she began fidgeting uncomfortably against his thighs. 

“Of course,” he raised his hand up.

The girl climbed out of his lap, opting for sitting across from him on the coffee table instead. “So, will our relationship have love? . . . 'cause I don’t want to waste my time.”

Niko’s eyes were wide, “of course. I plan to pour my heart out to fill yours.”

“Okay good. So, how do you plan on pleasing my sadistic heart? I'm used to . . . the other way around, so color me curious.”

“Well my queen,” he took her foot in his hand. “How can I please you? Tell me so I can keep you always,” he kissed her foot trailing from the center to her ankle.

 _“What the fuck is this?”_ she thought. As weird as it was, it did spark interest in her eye. It wasn't often someone was so willing to do as she asked, especially when they only briefly met.

“What if I wanted to stick a dildo in ya butt,” she said with the straightest face.

Niko stared at the beautiful girl, he placed her foot down and leaned toward her face with a seductive smile. “Do you promise to use lube?” he whispered.

Without missing a beat Cléo replied, “lube is for pussy-punk bitches.”

Niko broke out laughing and soon enough they were both cracking up on the floor together.

“Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?”

She fixed a blonde curl that came loose and stood onto her feet. “Tomorrow is sister day, and it’s late. How 'bout you and Sebastian the crab leave so we can talk about you,” she headed for the bedroom door, reaching for the doorknob.

“Hold on. They’re not done yet.”

“Wha-”

**_SMACK_ **

Her brown eyes turned to saucers, she knew that sound from all the porn she had watched with her sister. “What is he doing to her?!”

A large hand quickly covered her mouth, “shhhh I think it’s almost over.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**_SMACK_ **

Lumière was panting, tears and drool staining her lovely face as she whimpered.

“. . .63.” Sebastian’s pants were uncomfortably tight as his cock fought for freedom.

**_SMACK_ **

**_SMACK_ **

“64 and 65. . .kneel.”

Slowly, she knelt in front of him wiping her nose with the back of her arm, her legs a bit wobbly from the numbness that spread.

The green-eyed man used his finger to lift her chin, staring into her tear filled eyes. “So your bottom lip quivers when you cry huh?. . .cute,” he smiled a look of satisfaction carved deep into his expression. He was proud of his work, making a proud woman kneel before him as his new playtoy was something that sent tingles through his being. She was a perfect candidate for him, easy to mold into the model pet and just enough fire to keep it interesting. Bending slightly he kissed her forehead, “you did well.” He began scratching her head as one would do an obedient pet. “That’s a good girl. . .my sweet kitten.”

Lumière moaned softly, basking in the praise.

**_“Enough! I’m going inside!”_ **

The door opened and Cléopatra stormed in to see what was happening to her sister. She could clearly see her sister had been crying from her puffy red eyes. “What did you do?”

“I don’t answer to little girls,” Sebastian growled.

“Wha-what?! Who the fu-?! Bitch I’ll-” she growled, not approving of being underestimated or belittled. Cléo ran, jumped up, and kicked him with such force that he flipped off the other side of the bed.

“You both have some great survival techniques,” Niko clapped as he laughed.

“Out! Get the fuck out!” Cléo snapped as she pointed to the door.

Niko smiled slyly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and went to exit their suite.

“You too Mr. Krabs! Take ya ravioli ravioli give me the formuoli havin' ass out of our room!!”

Sebastian held his side, groaning as he got up. He patted Lumière’s head as he passed her and walked out of the bedroom to the suite door where Niko waited for him.

“I’m glad we got to spend time together I ca-”

“Yeah bye,” Cléopatra slammed the door not willing to hear another word from the two and locked it.

Lumière and Cléopatra stared at each other, neither batting an eye.

“I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

“Yeah, I need to sleep. . .today was a lot.”

Cléopatra turned off the lights in the sitting area as she followed her sister into the room. She got into her bed and waited for her laptop to turn on, placing her bonnet on her head after detangling her curls.

Lumière came out of the bathroom with a facemask on and her hair wrapped in a turban. She got into bed, plugged up her phone, and went to Youtube to put on Pocoyo.

Cléopatra put on her usual gaming video as she connected her headphones. She got comfortable as her sister turned off the lights next to the beds.

“Goodnight slut.”

“Night whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you liked this go check out "Not All Things Have a Bitter End" & "So This is Love" and see if they might interest you.  
> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!  
> Until next time!


End file.
